


The Pinky Promises

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, i tried to get a pun but it wasn't a good one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Charlotte needs a little reassurance after another few weeks apart from her girlfriend





	The Pinky Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the fic: Heartbeat Song by Kelly Clarkson  
>  _Your hands on my hips_  
>  _And my kiss on your lips_  
>  _Oh, I could do this for a lifetime_

It was hard to believe it was only two weeks. Becky had been needed in other places, most notably back in Dublin. Between her family issues and Charlotte’s issues of her own, it had felt like a lifetime.

But here she was, waiting anxiously for that familiar bob of orange-red hair to come bounding out of the gate. The plane was supposed to land at least 10 minutes ago. Charlotte paced in the corridor; it was a late flight so there weren’t many people around, and those that were just wanted to crawl back into bed.

She checked her phone. Again. Still no calls or texts. Maybe they had hit some bad weather and were running late. Maybe it was a stupid crew problem and they left late. Maybe they had motor trouble and crashed into the ocean and she would never see Becky again.

Charlotte huffed. “Easy girl.”

“Who you callin’ easy?”

Charlotte whipped around, smile already beaming off her face. There she was, stupid sleepy smile and all. Becky wasted no time tightly wrapping her arms around Charlotte’s waist. Charlotte dug her hands into Becky’s hair and pulled her even tighter, getting drunk on her shampoo.

“I missed you.”

“Mrf fref furf fef, fuff.”

Charlotte laughed and pulled Becky back. Only an inch though. Becky craned her neck as her smile somehow widened.

“I missed you too, love.”

Charlotte pulled Becky closer and kissed her forehead; once, twice, a million times. One for each second they were apart from each other. She gently and slowly kissed her way down Becky’s check and jaw, making her way to her lips. Charlotte could feel Becky grab fistfuls of her shirt as their tongues collided, though it wasn’t for long enough. Becky pulled away and, tried to, rest her chin on Charlotte’s too-tall shoulder. When she couldn’t quite get tall enough, she kissed Charlotte’s exposed shoulders and hugged her tighter. 

“I really have no idea how we did this for so long.”

“Me either. I love to see my family, even despite the circumstance, but I just felt empty the whole time.”

Charlotte kissed the top of Becky’s head and ran her fingers through her hair.

“You know… I was doing a lot of thinking…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I mean… I just… I really love you alot Becks, and I just… hate to be away from you…”

“As do I, love.”

“And I just…”

Charlotte pulled Becky away and bit her lip.

“Can I say something stupid?”

“Oh boy can you ever.”

Charlotte went to pout but couldn’t help but laugh.

“I’m being serious!”

Becky moved her hand from her forehead to her chin and tried to give Charlotte a serious face before both of them burst into laughter.

“Becky!”

“Okay okay. What is it, love?”

Charlotte bit her lip again and extended her left pinky while looking down at her feet.

“Promise that if you ever leave you’ll always come back?”

There was a long pause; perhaps only two or three seconds, but it felt like forever. Charlotte felt Becky’s hand gingerly raise her eyesight up from the floor. To her surprise, she wasn’t laughing, rather her dark eyes had the familiar ‘home’ look she’d come to adore. Becky smiled softly and grasped Charlotte’s pinky in her own.

“As long as I have a pinky, I’ll love you and I’ll be back.”

Happy tears stung the corners of Charlotte’s eyes.

“Now about you stealing my leather jacket for two weeks...”

Becky pulled herself out of Charlotte’s grasped and grinned.

“Leather? I thought you said, let her!”


End file.
